Chris DeLion
March 2000- Began training at the WCW Power Plant in early March by Dean Malenko. Had his first match (dark match) in ECW against Masato Tanaka. After the show was asked to fly to Japan and do a few shows at the FMW promotion in Japan. Spent the rest of 2000 in Japan working for the FMW and feuded with Masato Tanaka & Mike Awesome for the FMW title at the end of the year. ' '''2001- Feuded with Steve Blackman for the FMW European title for most of the year. The title changed hands four times between them during the year. ' '2002- Won and held the FMW World & European title consecutively for three months and defended both titles. The European title was defended 3 times and the World title 4 times. In November 2002, Masato Tanaka regained the title in a triple threat match against DeLion & Mike Awesome. ' 'Jan 2003 thru September 2003- Continued to feud with Steve Blackman for the European title. Contacted by WWE and UWF for roster consideration and signed with UWF. ' '''September 2003-Brought to the United States via UWF owner Jason Spaulding and joined what was then known as the NWF (Neeto Wrestling Federation) and competed in the Rookie Rumble against the likes of Hells Guardian, The Spade, DeTain (aka D-Boy)and finished third in the Rumble. The top four finalists were signed to the main show Mayhem and Chris faced the Mongolian Mangler and was defeated at the hands of the monster. Chris came to UWF still holding his FMW European Championship and demanded that the company sanction his title. Immediately upon entering the arena via the ramp, Franchise attacked him and the two feuded but DeLion never picked up a victory against Chize or anyone for that matter until he faced Detain a second time for the UWF International title. The following commentary is courtesy of Joey NOX: When the UWF first opened it was praised for its mix of great veterans and young fresh new talent roster. While Kay Slate was THE rookie for the UWF, Two other new rookies battled for the supremacy underneath him. One of them was a young lion from Canada by the name of Christopher DeLion and the other a tough ready to fight brawler by the name of D-Boy. The two men had two very different ideals and backgrounds but were brought together by their will and love for the business. DeLion seemed to be more about respect and professionalism but D-Boy wasn't for that. D-Boy was a straight up mauler, He wanted to destroy his opponent, get out and get a beer. They seemed ready to bolster this young rookie class, if they didn't slaughter each other first. They traded insults and barbs but for the most point never "came to blows" as one would say. At the UWFs INAUGURAL PPV Revolution, There was a young lions battle royal to determine who would proudly be the winner of the first ever UWF Battle Royale. DeLion drew an early number and spent most of the match cutting through the competition until D-Boys number came up. The two men engaged in another heated battle, this time more out of personal anger than a friendly rivalry. The two men ripped each other apart and in the end, wound up costing themselves the match up. This would set the stage for one of the more FIERCE rivalries in the UWF. Along the way to their battle, Christopher DeLion picked up the UWF International Championship title in a CLEAN win over D-Boy further pushing their rivalry. At the same time, DeLion came to become friends with his own personal lackey in Phonie Homie as well as other 'talents' to form his own "Faction". D-Boy meanwhile continued to roll on his own, He wasn't afraid of fighting his own battles and welcomed the challenge. At "Sanitarium", the two would meet in the FIRST EVER One on One confrontation between them. It was an extremely even battle until DeLion showed a mean streak not seen of him before. He attacked and brutalized D-Boy, busting him open and earning himself a disqualification. The brutal attack solidified D-Boy as the "fan favorite" and showed that Chris loved the business but at the same time, had no problem getting mean. It was also the first time D-Boy had been busted open. The next week or so, D-Boy snapped. He realized that DeLion had killed D-Boy and instead took the new name of "Detain."Knowing how serious the feud had become, DeLion threw every option in his way. He forced Detain to march through the likes of Homie and Adryn McLeon in order to slow down DeTain however Detain was determined to get his vengeance. DeLion threw out the final option, If Detain could pin Phonie Homie cleanly He'd get his match...if he didn't? Detain would have to join The Faction. Detain agreed and in a VERY good match, He overcame Phonie Homie to earn himself the BIG TIME title match. It was there where he dropped the bombshell; He wanted Christopher DeLion IN A CAGE MATCH! At "The Massacre", we would get to see a dream match in the making. DeLion VERSUS Detain IN THE CAGE MATCH!The Massacre came as DeLion made promises of a victory over Detain and the solidification of himself as a star. Detain made no such claims, only promising that DeLion would never be the same after the destruction job he'd do to him. The match came around and it was NOTHING short of a classic. DeLion matched wits with Detain but fell in terms of brutality. There was suplexes off the cage, moonsaults and anything else you could imagine HOWEVER in the end, Christopher DeLion emerged victorious in the feud and showed that he WAS the new young lion. While Detain wore the title of 'loser', He was anything but. He earned automatic respect from the fans and was established as a legitimate star in his own right. After the feud, DeLion would go on to establish his FACTION as well as defend his title belt against the likes of Sid Crippler and Matt "Icey" Arren. Detain would go on to feud with Kay Slate for a while before falling off of the face of the earth, never to be heard from again.This was an amazing feud that was sadly shadowed by the likes of Paradox/NOX, Sid Crippler/Youngblood and of course, that amazing John Payne/Kay Slate feud. Many wonder if the feud will ever see a return and if it does, sign me up for front row seats to their return match. DeLion continued to wrestle for many organizations but could never get a foot hold due to lack of commitment on his part. There was a shining moment when DeLion entered GWF and became the World Heavyweight Champion. He would leave the company undefeated for his title. He would return not long afterwards as the co-owner and General Manager but again, lack of commitment would be his downfall. DeLion would go on to compete in GWF and eventually become a Hall of Famer. His protoge' Jim Foster would go on to own GWF. ''' '''DeLion went back to the poker tables of Las Vegas in 2012, but in 2014, he would make another run in GWF & HOPW. In 2015, DeLion would buy the remaining assets of GWF as well as HOPW as both companies would fold. DeLion would join EWC and DRW. He would also join other companies but he would become part of the creative and booking team of DRW. Fallout with DRW: After lengthy contract negotiations with Chris Zero, Chris was poised to win the DRW Heavyweight Championship. During his final match in DRW (at this writing) there was unscheduled interference in the match. DeLion left the company and has not returned as of January 2016. DeLion legacy: in 2015, it was revealed that DeLion had a family. ''' '''Titles and accomplishments: 2001: UWF International Champion (Undefeated) 2002: TFW Tag Team Champion (Twice) 2004: XWA Rumble Winner 2004: XWA Intercontinental Champion (Undefeated) 2005: UWF Champion (Undefeated) 2008: XWO Money in the Bank Winner 2008: XWO Champion (Undefeated) 2009: IWA Intercontinental Champion (Undefeated) 2011: GWF Champion (Undefeated) 2012: Inducted into the GWF Hall of Fame by GM Malmquist 2013-2015: Retired 2015: Returned to active competition. ''' '''HOPW World Heavyweight Champion (1 month) HOPW Universal Champion (2 weeks and vacated the title) ''Category:Wrestlers